


We Are Family (F1 Drabbles Collection)

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, M/M, Mentions Of Romain's Hospital Recovery, Multi, Neck Kissing, Paddock as Family, Post-Reflections, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Basically a place for me to post my F1 drabbles/mini one-shots based on the idea of the paddock family.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 60
Kudos: 120





	1. Future - Kevin & Nico (Hulkenberg)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a series of non-related mini drabbles 😊
> 
> I will add tags, characters and pairings when I add/write more prompts.

'For fuck's sake, not again' is all Kevin can think climbing out of the car.

He knows he has never had much luck with Silverstone. As special as the British Grand Prix is it has always been a track he has had issues with. Success is never something that has really happened here.

But this, this is just frustrating. His own errors are bad enough but being thrown of the track by Albon is worse. At least nothing is broken other than the car, and that can be repaired.

It doesn't change the annoyance that lingers through him as he climbs back into the grid car and gets taken back to the paddock. He is lucky Gunther and the rest of the team are understanding. Not that he could have done much about it. He knows in reality Alex didn't intend to hit him. No driver ever does.

It seems their afternoon though will not get any better, as he watches Romain being shown the black and white flag in warning for the incidents with Danny Ric and Carlos. The points slipping out of their grasp as the strategy call fails and Romain's tyres evaporate along with Haas' dreams.

There is nothing any of them can say tonight. Another race has gone, another opportunity lost. He supposes all any of them can do is look forwards. Look to next weekend's race. Learn what they can from this one and look to the future.

Haas' future is unknown. But the inevitability of what is likely to happen lingers in them all. In this they are one, they are a family. Forged through the will of Gene and Gunther. Through the experience of Romain. Through his own determination.

They will never give up. It is not in their nature. All they can do is grow, is learn, is develop themselves and the car into all it can be. The power deficit this year does not help, but none of them can change reality.

As the race ends, Kevin sighs, finally leaving the pit wall and making his way back down towards his unit. There is little that can done now.

"Bad luck Magnussen, hopefully your next one will be better."

The sudden voice from behind him pauses him in his tracks. He knows that voice. He didn't think he would hear it again this year, but the hulk always did have the knack of being in the right place at the right time. How he has never had a podium is still beyond him.

Turning he meets those ever blue orbs, leaning back to look up. Damn height difference, Nico always was freakishly tall.

"Thanks."

The pause in his voice is clear. They have a lot of history, most of which is bad, and it seems to random for Nico to stop him.

But times have changed, and perhaps Nico (Hulk), he thinks he must stop calling him Nico, knows that to.

He never has been Hulk to him, he always has been Nico. But then shit hit the fan with the 'sucks my balls honey' incident. And, whilst they were never friends, they once shared at least mutual respect for each other.

Hulk's hand raises in the air in an arm fist pump and for a moment Kevin pauses, shocked. Yet, looking up into Nico's eyes, there is no ulterior motive, just understanding, and Kevin raises his own fist before even thinking about it. Pumping his fist against Nico's. As their fists touch, in the quiet of the immediate post race paddock, he can't help but think, they have both been scarred by the actions of the past, but perhaps they can now put aside their differences for the future. It is a start, if nothing else, it is a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Any future drabbles/ideas/pairings you want to see, just drop me an ‘ask’ 🙂


	2. Realisation - Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reflects on the race and faces the inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I do actually like Alex, but I am fearful for him, and of what Red Bull may yet do.

He knows as he goes for the move, he is slightly too little, too late. That's all he seems to have been recently. Too little, too late. Most of the time not through his own fault, but due to issues beyond his control.

This one is just unfortunate, he knows that. Kevin clipping the curb just millimetres too much, bouncing him back over slightly just as he was going for the move. For the overtake. And he knows as he sees his front left, clip the Haas’ rear right. Sees Kevin go sliding sideways into the barriers, that he won't here the end of this. Between the two clashes with Hamilton, the several crashes that have happened since, he knows it's not good enough. It will never be good enough. Both Helmut and Christian will be on him tonight, that much he is sure.

And the day just gets worse. struggling to even get into the points he almost feels like he wants to cry as he pulls into the pits for another change of tyres. He wants to scream and shout from the rooftops what did he do to deserve this. But then all he can think about is he is sure this is what Pierre thought last year.

At the time he had been told he would be the new Red Bull driver, he had taken it as progression, and he had thought maybe he could deliver what Pierre had not. He still wants to believe he can deliver, he will not just accept defeat, but it's moments like this when it gets harder, when he starts to doubt even himself, his own ability to make this work. When it feels like desperation and damage limitation. First hitting Magnussen and then following Gasly for lap after lap, trying to find the gap to overtake him.

Following the guy he was meant to be replacing. It isn't good enough, but now anything less than the podium isn't good enough. Red Bull won't wait, they are not known to wait and he can only be fearful that in the shadows of his failure and in their reluctance to put Pierre and Dany back in the same car that once deserted them, there is the other option. The return of the champion. The return of Seb.

They have all played it down, all said it won’t happen, that he will be given a chance. But Alex isn't stupid, and even with Simon back as the engineer, even with the support they are giving him, he doubts. He has heard it before, only the last time he was the guy taking the failures place.

And as the race finally ends and he manages to claw back some form of glory by doing several good overtakes and ending up back in the points in P8, he still dreads tonight. he dreads the post team meeting. Dreads the questions he knows are coming. Why can Max get podiums and you’ve just got 8th behind the guy we replaced you for? Why are you losing us points and getting penalties for crashing into others?

He wants to hope they will be understanding, they will give him a chance to explain, but hope in Red Bull is a fool’s hope alone. Somehow the future already seems set in stone. This isn't the start of the beginning; this is the beginning of the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Any future drabbles/ideas/pairings you want to see, just drop me an ‘ask’ 🙂


	3. Certainty - Pierre & Dany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre finds Dany after the race is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany looked like he could use a hug. Pierre gives him one.

He still isn't sure what entirely happened. One-minute Dany is behind him and the next minute he's in the wall. To begin with he doesn't even realise, so focused on the battle in front of him. On trying to pass Seb, that it's not until the flags come out and he reaches the same spot again he realises.

Without even thinking about it he is on the radio to find out how he is, and he can't hide the concern in his voice when he sees the state the car is in. Both sides crumpled in, all the wheels damaged, the car completely undriveable and even the heavy machinery struggling to get an angle to pick it up safely.

A hit like that is never good and Dany is many things, but he's not known for regularly crashing, not now anyway. Not now that his torpedo days are behind him.

Pierre cannot help but to ask the inevitable,

“What happened with Dany?”

“We’re not quite sure.”

The answer doesn't satisfy him, and he can tell by the answer that they suspect it is more likely driver failure than car failure. He isn't convinced of that. Even through his brief view, the angle of the car seems wrong. Almost like he has had a puncture or something. The impact must have been great and he can't help but ask again

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

“Yes, Pierre he’s okay.”

He still isn't entirely happy. especially when he glances briefly and can see on one of the big screens Dany bent over the railing his head in his hands, shoving the camera away as he walks past in despair. He doesn't deserve this.

Pierre knows he needed this to be a good day, he needed to show the world, show AlphaTauri, show Red Bull that he is still worth them. That his struggles with the car can be changed. That isn't his fault, it isn't Dany's failure. 

And he can’t do that now. But neither can Pierre help him now. All he can do is finish the race the best he can and try to give the team the best possible outcome they can manage. They are still in this, this is not the end.

The eventual P7 feels like a lifeline for them all. A way forward in the darkness of at least one retirement over the last couple of weeks, and when Franz, Pyry and the rest congratulate him over the radio, Pierre feels nothing but elated relief. It is only when the post-race events are done, and he finally finds Dany that reality comes back to haunt him. That he can see just how badly Danny is taking it. Just how much he blames himself.

The quiet, “You okay?” escapes his lips before he even thinks about it, until those stone-grey eyes face him, and he sees the slight red tinge. He’s been crying. He's too proud to admit it but the evidence is there, and Pierre knows words won't help here. There is nothing he can say to take the pain away but at least he can be here. He can be Dany’s rock tonight in the same way Dany was once his.

Settling down beside him on the step, he glances around making sure the coast is clear before his next action. Sliding an arm over his shoulders he says nothing and for a moment he can feel Dany tense, but then with a gentle squeeze of comfort, Dany relaxes against him. Nothing is said for a while, both just absorbing the stillness until,

“You should be with the team,” Dany grunts, “Franz will want to celebrate your P7.”

“Maybe,” Pierre says softly looking out into the dark of the late night, at the almost silent paddock, “But I’d rather be here with you. They don’t need me there to celebrate, but you need someone Dany.”

He smiles and shakes his head as Dany shifts and attempts to protest, “It wasn’t your fault. You know, that right?”

“It is Pierre,” Dany’s voice cracks, and Pierre can no longer hold back. Standing and pulling Dany up from the steps on his unit, he hugs him. For a moment Dany’s tenses again, before something in him just seems to crumple and his arms come around his waist as he presses his head into the side of Pierre’s neck.

What has happened cannot be changed but feeling him lightly trembling with repressed emotion in his arms, Pierre wishes he could turn back the clock. To change time itself. To make it so they both got the points they and the team deserved. But no one has the power to do that. All he can do for tonight is be Dany’s certainty and let that be just enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Any future drabbles/ideas/pairings you want to see, just drop me an ‘ask’ 🙂


	4. Malfunction - Seb & Kimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb's race frustration, leads to a decision.

"Do you think it can get better?"

The words escape Seb before he can even think about it. But he knows the answer before Kimi even grunts, "No" next to him. 

He knows just what this man next to him has gone through. He knows what happened to him is being repeated in return. 

He can accept the fact he will not be with them next year, if anything with the way the car is, secretly he is slightly relieved. 

Ferrari are ruthless once their choice has been made. And the signs are as clear as day. He knows the answer if he was to ask. Ask why and how. He has always known the answer, and he finds himself admitting something he never thought he would. He wants it to be over. 

For the journey to end. For there is nothing more painful than what is having to come to pass. And whilst he has never longed for retirement, and even now he doesn't want retirement, not really at least, he finds his will and drive is ebbing with every race. As one thing after another happens and he finds he is scrapping for any points at all, let alone the chance of podiums. 

Even if he had the opportunity, the saddest thing of all is he's not sure Ferrari would give him the chance now. He is the past, and they seem to only care for the future. 

Seeing Charles get another podium after Valtteri's misfortune probably sums up enough, and he is done. The battle is over, and the sooner the end comes the better. 

It is heartbreaking, and a few years ago inconceivable. But Maranello's choices will define their future, and he does not have the will in him now to care. To hide behind words for the sake of the team. They have made their choice, and he must make his. 

It is not as difficult as he thought it would be to turn his back on the team that he had always dreamt of driving for. The trust and respect is gone, and if anything, whilst that is what hurts the most, it also strengthens his resolve. The last of his doubt gone. There is no loyalty in Maranello. 

If anything this weekend is just the inevitable end. And as he walks into the future Aston Martin building the Monday morning after the race and signs on the dotted line, there is no doubt. He cannot work for a team who has no loyalty in return.

Ferrari's choice has been made, now it is time to make his own. The past cannot be changed but the present is his for the taking and the future is yet to be written.

Podiums may now almost certainly be a thing of the past, but there is still the chance to race, to do what he loves, what is part of him. The drive that has always burnt through his veins has not vanished overnight. It lingers and it yearns. 

And the dawn of his new future awaits. 

He can't wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Any future drabbles/ideas/pairings you want to see, just drop me an ‘ask’ 🙂


	5. Faith - Seb & Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis finds Seb after the British GP 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **shipintheisland** asked for Seb having a hug after the race. Luckily I had already part finished this drabble. I hope you like this 😊

It isn't until they have stepped of the podium and he is following them away from the stands and back towards the teams that Lewis feels it. 

Sadness. Seeing two of the drivers of the future, both wearing the symbols of the man he once shared more podiums than he can ever count with, successful and content. 

Seb isn't anymore and Lewis genuinely misses the fire that used to burn through him that seems to have been destroyed by the toxicity of Ferrari. By the years of having a car that just doesn't work for him. Years of fighting a political battle no driver was every meant to fight alone. 

He hates what Ferrari have done to the man he once considered his greatest rival.

After all Seb has never forgotten how to drive, he's just forgotten what he is driving for. And in F1 a man can only drive for themselves alone for so long. 

Charles was lucky today picking up that podium, and there is a part of him that hates that as well. Hates that he gained that podium purely by being in the right place at the right time. 

But if he is being truly honest that would also mean he has to hate part of himself. For it was luck and timing alone that brought him home for first place without being overtaken by anyone.

He has had a lot of luck over the years. Hard work, yes, but he has never been in a position of having a truly uncompetitive car and if he was in Seb's position, secretly he's not sure he could have done any better. He's not sure even the all time greats like Jim Clark, Ayrton and Michael could have even done better.

And even for him, just the thought of Michael hurts. He is proud to have beaten him, to be on par with him in terms of achievements, but he's knows the sole remaining German driver on the grid had wanted to emulate his hero. Germany's idol.

He knows how much Seb has wanted to continue bringing championships home. How much the failure of not having done so has hurt him more than he would ever admit. 

You don't need to be blind to see that, you just need to observe. For Seb Vettel is many things, but he has always unconsciously worn his heart on his sleeve at times. And you do not have to look far beneath the surface, to see the world weary eyes beneath. 

It is that gaze he misses now more than ever. Walking down the paddock with Charles and Max talking to his right, he has never felt more detached.

These boys are the future, and he can admit they are talented, but neither of them are his rival. His one true opponent. His friend. And it is his friend he wants nothing more than to see now. 

To provide the support he knows Seb has given him in return over the years. There should not be over 10 drivers between them in the standings after all, but somehow there is and he needs to see Seb.

Determination and drive still burns within him and he wants to see that within Seb again as well. He needs to. He cannot and will not watch his friend fade into the shadows with a final, poor season. After all, the old Seb Vettel, young, confident and happy Seb Vettel, would despair if he saw the situation now.

And it is the drive to see Seb that means, without them even noticing, he turns and leaves them and heads towards the other Ferrari unit. 

Arriving outside the door, he knocks and enters at Seb's, "Come In," from within. 

The sight that meets him, Seb looking up from his table startled, guarded and the look of weary curiosity at the sight of him, is everything he thought it would be.

"What are you doing here Lewis? You should be celebrating your win. You did a great job." 

"Perhaps, but I needed to see you."

Moving towards him, he can sense the surprise from Seb as he stands in front of him, but he doesn't wait for the inevitable question. Holding his hand out, he pulls Seb to his feet and hugs him, "It's okay, you're okay, I've got you now." 

There is silence for a moment, "Why are you doing this Lewis?" and hearing Seb's voice so unsure, so insecure, almost breaks Lewis' heart. This is not Red Bull's champion speaking, this is the shell Ferrari have made him become. 

"Because you need it."

Seb sighs and Lewis cannot help but tighten his arms around him. He cannot change the past, nor take the pain away, but he can be there for him. 

"Part of me wants to keep the promise I made to myself...the other half wants to say screw it."

Seb's words don't surprise him, and neither does the answer to, "Which is winning?"

"The latter." 

"You're not out yet Seb." 

"Have you seen where I am in the points?"

"I've seen but it's not over man, we'll sort it."

"What you going to do give me half your points or something?"

Seb laughs and Lewis cannot help but grin and say, "Well it would certainly spice things up that's for sure. But I was thinking more of a drink."

"As long as it's not whatever vegan option of the week you're on this time," Seb laughed softly. 

"I promise it won't be." 

There is little else he can do. Lewis cannot change the injustice that has fallen his friend, but he can be there for him, and he can prove to the world that they may have lost respect for him, but their other world champion hasn't, and never will do. It will not be enough, but it is something. At least it's something. And something is always better than nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Any future drabbles/ideas/pairings you want to see, just drop me an ‘ask’ 🙂


	6. Reality - Part 1 (Sebastian/Lewis, Pierre, Kimi, Dany & Antonio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hug cannot change reality but snuggles always help nonetheless, especially when it involves solving a dating mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **custardcreamies** who wanted Seb to have a hug after today. This is based of the back of **'Lost But Won'** so I would recommend reading that first, but it's not crucial to do so. 
> 
> Part 2 will follow soon.

“For all who are great, their time must one day come.”

He remembers reading that line so long ago, but it has never felt so true as it does now. He never thought it would be true, but it is, nonetheless. Time changes many things, but it cannot change failure, and in this world, in this sport, it is always easy to be a hero one minute and a zero the next. 

At least he is not alone, and he's never been more grateful for his paddock family than he is now, curled up with him in his hotel room. Lewis’ arms around his waist, his head on Kimi’s shoulder, Antonio leaning against Kimi’s other side, his hand reaching over to rest on his arm.

Seb smiles softly as he runs his fingers through Pierre’s hair, the Frenchman’s head lightly resting on his stomach, Dany tucked in behind him, tangled by his legs. Pierre especially has become protective of him over the last few months, always affectionate to his core. Guilt filling him in a mixture of disgust with Ferrari and disappointment that he would be losing his friend and mentor due to his Monegasque best friend.

It was not unusual now for his and Lewis’ nights together to be joined the rest of the pack, most often Pierre and Dany. And it is in that security he knows he can trust, even when the rest of life is crashing down around him.

If nothing else, with them he has a home, a distraction, even if it is slightly chaotic sometimes.

“I still can’t believe you won’t tell me!” Pierre said, lifting his head from Seb’s stomach and playfully glaring across at Antonio.

“Why? Do I have to tell you everything now?” Antonio laughed.

“You do when you started dating someone! Come on,” Pierre chuckled, “How am I supposed to tease you if I don't know about it?”

“Maybe that's why I didn't tell you.”

“Tonio,” Pierre whined, “At least give me a clue.”

“You know him,” Antonio blushed and brushed a strand of hair of his face.

“Well that doesn't narrow it down!” Pierre exclaimed, sitting up and frowning at the Italian.

“It kinda does actually,” Dany murmured next to him.

Pierre dropped his head and glared at the Russian, “Don’t look at me like that,” Dany smirked.

“Wait a minute,” Pierre said narrowing his eyes, “Don't tell me you actually know who it is?”

“Maybe.”

“Dany!” Pierre cried out, throwing his hands up in the air and pouting, “Are you going to tell me?”

“Hmm let me think,” Dany paused for a moment, stroking his chin as he sat up facing the Frenchman, Pierre unconsciously leaning forwards awaiting his answer, “Nope!” Dany shrugged, laughing as Pierre immediately began cursing in French.

Seb couldn’t help but chuckle as Lewis snorted behind him and gently nuzzled his neck, placing a soft kiss to the skin in an attempt to hide his laughter. Leaning back, he met the amused brown gaze, shifting slightly and turning to snuggle into his arms as they watched the drama unfold in front of them.

“Fine, I’ll make you tell me.” Pierre said. Quickly sliding of the bed, walking around, and launching himself at Antonio. Hitting the bed hard as he straddled the Italian.

The next few moments were chaos, “Pierre!” Antonio screamed, laughing as Pierre began tickling him mercilessly.

“Try not to kill each other,” Kimi grumbled next to them as Pierre nearly smacked him in the face with a wayward arm.

Once last glance at Lewis and Seb lost it, laughing heavily, clutching at his stomach as tears began to stream down his face. Chuckling into the side of his neck, Lewis grinned, fingers running through the dirty blonde strands as he pressed a kiss to the hairline. It was great to see Seb laughing again, the near-constant frown lines finally disappearing from his temples, he had missed it. Kimi nodded at him once, his eyes uncharacteristically soft for a change, and Dany smiled.

They had all missed seeing Seb happy and content, and if this is what it took, pack snuggles and Pierre and Tonio being themselves to the core, he would take it, he would take it 100 times over.


	7. Reality - Part 2 (Sebastian/Lewis, Pierre/Dany,Antonio/Marcus & Kimi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre finally finds out who Tonio is dating, and is set up himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A little hint of Banana Split for Quagswagging, BearWithAHat & BlueBlue1965** 😊

"Tonio, tell me!" Pierre cried out, cursing as Antonio managed to wrestle himself out from underneath him and straddle him instead, forcing Pierre back down into the mattress and pulling his hands over his head. 

"If you don't tell me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Dany chuckled, "I think you've lost Pierre, I don't think he has to tell you anything." 

"Oh yes he does!" snapped Pierre, glaring up at the sheepish Italian above him. 

"Why does he exactly?" Kimi grunted next to them.

"Because he's one of my best friends and I want to make sure he won't get hurt!" Pierre retorted, a dark blush running over his cheeks as Tonio's breath hitched above him, his expression shocked. A blush deepening on Pierre's face at Seb's soft affectionate fatherly murmur of his name from next to Lewis. 

"Pierre," Antonio's face softened, and he released him, letting the Frenchman sit up before pulling him into a brief hug.

"I'm okay, really, I promise, I'm okay," he smiled, pulling away.

"Okay," Pierre whispered softly, "I just care Tonio that's all." 

"I know you do," Antonio murmured, shrugging softly and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "He's not a bad guy I promise. I've known him for a long time, and we've just got closer on the occasions I've seen him over the last few months and when he asked me out, I-I just wanted to give him a chance." 

"I'm sorry," Pierre murmured, hugging him, "I'm just worrying. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." 

"He'll be fine," Kimi grunted from behind,

"He could do a lot worse than Marcus."

"Marcus?" Pierre blinked in shock as a dark blush formed over Antonio's cheeks. 

"As in Ericsson?" 

"Yes."

Pierre's face contorted into a confused frown and looked genuinely puzzled, "Marcus?" he asked again, "As in ex Sauber Marcus?" 

"Yes, that Marcus," Antonio blushed, beginning to fiddle with some strands of hair as Pierre blinked, before a snort of laughter suddenly escaped,

"Damn it, I should have guessed. That explains the other day! So much for just borrowing it and forgetting to return it, yeah right!" 

"Don't you dare!" Tonio squeaked blushing.

"Pierre shut up!" 

"Why?" Dany asked.

"What were you wearing?" Seb chuckled. 

"A certain green hat to keep his hair out of the way when we went cycling the other day and his hair band snapped. I wondered where you'd got it from, but it makes sense now," Pierre laughed.

"Now I remember where I have seen it before. Marcus's wilderness pic Sharl was showing me. Gotta say Tonio, the hat looks better on Marcus!" Pierre grinned, winking teasingly at him.

"It's not like you can talk," Antonio grumbled, glaring at the Frenchman, "You looked just as ridiculous the other day wearing Dany's metallica hoodie and failing to attempt to play his guitar." 

"Tonio!"

He wouldn't have thought it was possible for Pierre's face to go even redder, but it did as he squeaked his name and tried to slam his hand over his mouth to muffle him. 

"You were wearing my hoodie? Do I want to know why?" one of Dany's eyebrows raised in a curious manner, as he looked over at the red faced Frenchman. 

"It doesn't matter, just forget it Dany, it was just a joke." Pierre mumbled, standing up from the bed, looking at the floor and running a hand awkward through his hair. 

"He likes you," Kimi's blunt tone cut across the moment of silence, as Pierre shot his head up, mortified. 

"I-"

"If you wanted to deny it Pierre your face gives you away man, far too easily," Lewis chuckled, stroking a hand down Seb's back fondly. 

Dany's lips quirked into his famous smirk like smile, and he stood, rounding the side of the bed till he was standing face to face with the blushing Frenchman. Pierre desperately trying to avoid his gaze as he steadily got redder and redder.

Stepping forward, Dany chuckled and hugged him, hearing Pierre gasp softly in his arms as he brushed a gentle kiss over his forehead.

"Next time just ask." 


	8. My Past Is Your Future - Pierre/Charles & Seb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre receives multiple hugs on the day of his podium. But it's the last one, that means the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is very late and in reality things with Seb happened differently. 
> 
> Unfortunately being on holiday with no internet until today, meant although this was written last week, I couldn't update until now.

It was his team at first, screaming, jumping and shouting with him when he had thrown himself of his cockpit in triumph, in shock, in ecstasy into their arms.

He had felt the strength and surety that had always come from them. That will that had lead them all to this moment. They had their faith in him, and that had never waned. Even when he had returned to them fallen. Broken.

They had rebuilt him as per Honda's heritage and their wise knowledge of the Japanese practice of Kintsugi. They had repaired what had been broken within him by Red Bull and had remade him again. And once remade, he shone anew. 

This was their reward and they deserved it. And to bring them their only second win since 2008 was incredible. He hoped for them all there would be more in the future. They had always been more than just Red Bull's junior team, and he was proud to bring them the recognition they all deserved. 

Antonio, Dany, Carlos all come next, brief hugs and pats on the back as they pass him. Murmured words and their brief touches grounding him slightly. 

Romain's greeting is the thoughts of the nation. He knows this, he can feel in it his embrace, in the words being shouting in his ear. In the exuberance, in the excitement that fills him. It is the joy and passion of his nation. Of France. And it is touching, truly touching. It makes him feel like he can fly. Like with the nation behind him, anything is possible.

It is Charles that brings him back to reality, and as he feels those familiar strong arms around him and his proud murmuring in his ear he almost never wants to leave. Everything overwhelming him at once as he realises just what he has done today. What he has achieved by winning.

But he knows he cannot stay in Charles' embrace. The final squeeze from those arms is enough and as he pulls away he can see the pride in his eyes. See the love in his eyes. They will celebrate later, but for now he has to finish what he has started.

********************************  
The podium is a moment he will never forget. Almost surreal and he will never be able to explain just what it means. 

Returning to the paddock and to his unit afterwards is almost like coming down from cloud 9. Like a rocket landing back to earth. For a moment he has shone, but it is the ground under his feet that reminds him of just what this is. What this means for them all. 

Pierre can only sit for a moment and fully take everything in. So lost in thought it isn't until he hears the door firmly click as it shuts, that he registers someone even coming in. 

He has received a lot of hugs today, but he knows looking up that it will be this last one that means the most. 

"I thought you'd left?" Pierre whispered, "They said you'd left before the end?"

"I did, but as I was driving back the result came on the radio, and I knew then there was only one place I could be."

Tears began to trickle down Pierre's cheeks. Tears of a man who had experienced a thousand and one different emotions in the last few hours. Triumph, Victory, Glory, Love, Friendship, Joy.

"You came back for us?" 

Seb chuckled, walking over to him and pulling him into a tight hug, feeling Pierre break into his shoulder as the emotions of the day fully engulfed him. 

"Don't be silly, I came back for you. If anyone else was to bring ToroRosso/AlphaTauri success I've always wanted it to be you. You deserve this Pierre, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"It was luck," Pierre mumbled, sniffling into his shoulder. 

"All racing is partially luck Pierre," Seb smiled, placing a fatherly kiss to his forehead, "That doesn't make a result like this any less worth it."

Running his hand gently through Pierre's hair, Seb tightened his grip around Pierre's waist as he heard the door open quietly behind them, and soft footsteps over the rug as the visitor sat down on the couch behind them.

"You told me once, you looked up to my win at Monza and wanted to be like me, don't forget those that are now following this path that will want to be like you."

Tilting his head back slightly, Seb smiled as he met the proud green orbs of his team mate. Charles calmly lying back just watching them. 

"Proud of you too Pear. You deserved this baby," Charles murmured quietly. 

The last of Pierre's sniffles faded, and with a final squeeze, Seb let him go as Charles opened his arms and Pierre stumbled over and snuggled into his chest. Charles slipping his arms around his waist, and kissing him lightly. 

Watching them Seb smiled. Pierre's win was inevitable. It had always been inevitable to those who knew him most. 

In reality they had never had any doubt. AlphaTauri and Honda had never had any doubt. It didn't matter what he had been through, with his talent and courage, he had always been destined to win an F1 race at some point.

He was a born racer, a moon amongst the sun and the stars. Solid, dependable, but didn't always shine bright. But when he did, his radiance was beyond comparison. 

Pure, seemingly simple, but surprising in his depth. In his resilience. And like all things, when given the proper time to rise and grow, those that have the strength and courage to persevere can often become successful. 

Luck cannot change this moment. It never will. This won't be a one-off. This is just the beginning. 


	9. Understanding - Pierre, Alex/Charles & Dany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They understand. How could they not when they to have been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is good and bad in every race. Just a little reflective drabble whilst I'm finishing some Maxiel fluff, enjoy!

He knows he shouldn't feel sorry for him. Alex replaced him after all. But he does. He understands it more than many. The fear, the pain, the anger, the frustration. The multitude of feelings that are reflected in Alex's tone, in his body language.

Both he and Dany understand it, for all they don't usually talk about it. It is a sight he has seen before. In himself last year. In Dany in 2017.

Where failure was in every crash, every missed opportunity, every shredded tyre, every misjudgement. In every failed overtake, in the panic that secretly filled him every race. Until all he could see and feel was the never-ending spiral that ultimately resulted in demotion. In this world, in Red Bull's world you either sink or swim. There is no in-between.

He gets exactly what Alex is feeling. And he hopes, as he sees three of Alex's most important people sneak into his motorhome. See's Charles tilt Alex's chin up with his finger through the window and rest their foreheads together. Pierre does genuinely hope that Charles, George and Lando can help Alex.

Drowning alone he knows all too well is excruciating.

A hand lands on his shoulder and he meets Dany's all knowing gaze. Together they glance one last time, and although no emotion escapes their faces, he can feel Dany's gentle squeeze on his shoulder, and feel the softening of his own eyes as they see Alex get pulled into a large group hug. George, Lando and Charles barricading him in safety. Shielding him from the world and the team that has broken them all.

They go to the briefing and watch the race highlights back. See Alex's reaction at the end, see's Alex complain that they are racing him too hard for a sister team.

There is satisfaction in that, and he feels no guilt for it. For all he feels for Alex and understands his plight more than many, this is personal. It is a quiet grudge that will never 100% go away.

Of course neither he or Dany were going to make his life easy. They are all racers. He and Dany have both learned from Red Bull that if you show weakness you fall.

You must persevere no matter what. You must be willing to learn, to grow, to adapt. Else you fall.

This is Red Bull after all.

Of course in some ways there shouldn't be satisfaction. Neither he nor Dany are bad guys at heart.

But it isn't the heart that matters now. This is a chess game, and the end is in sight. They all know the risk in failure, and this in recent months has never truly been a battle for the second Red Bull seat, but rather a battle for a seat at all.

Perez and Hulkenburg linger on the horizon, Max is safe, the rest of them are not, and if an outsider comes in, three racers cannot fit into two seats. It is a numbers game, and none of them yet no where the roulette dice will fall. Only time will tell.


	10. A Matter Of Principle - Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets that call. At the end of the day, it's just a matter of principle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this. I will genuinely miss Kevin more than I can truly explain and I wish him all the best for the future. I hope somewhere, somehow he can win again.

A man must always have his principles.

He remembers his father saying that so long ago, and it was what he had chosen to live by over the years.

That and the knowledge that if there was a choice between a potential future and his principles, his principles would stand no matter what.

The call between him and Guenther is as expected, short. The choice being given is one he cannot accept. People have spent many years calling him old fashioned, an old school type of racer, and perhaps it is true, for he has always stood by his principles and they run deepest of all in this.

F1 should be a sport for the best, not a sport where seats can just be brought for money. That's how he has always seen it. That's how he will always see it. If it is not, what is the point of the junior series anymore. What was the point in the first place.

It isn't the case anymore. Seats can be brought for money, for status and at the end of the day the once honoured contract now means nothing.

He knows this. Deep down there is a part of him that even understands this. Especially with the current climate.

Even if he hates it. Even if he thinks it is wrong.

It doesn't stop the sadness that flows through him when Guenther calls him to bluntly tell him it's the end. Not through anything he really could do anything about but through the lack of the right sponsorship alone. Through the lack of results alone. He can't bring them the money they need and the results they desire.

He wants to swear at him, especially with regards to performance.

After all, the car has had no updates all year and he is not sure what they expected, especially with the weakest engine of all.

But there is no point.

Whatever Guenther and Gene may have thought, neither he nor Romain are stupid. They have known this was coming for a long time. They have both been in the sport long enough to see the signs when the end is coming.

Teams like to believe they are secretive and silent when they make plans to change line up's. To often they are just obvious and in drawing out their decision making for so long, they made it even more so.

The pain of knowing this is the end though, doesn't just end with acknowledgement and calm acceptance.

It stings.

It burns.

It hurts.

A part of him wants to rage at the injustice of it all, but there is a quiet part of him that just feels relief.

It is over.

It is done.

There is closure.

Perhaps not in the way he truly wanted, but he knows that there are plenty of moments he can be proud of, and, truth be told, he has missed the feeling of winning. It has been a long time, and unless a pure miracle occurs, there will be no chance before the end. They will be lucky to just get into the points.

It is sad on one side, but there is the excitement of a new dawn in the other.

New opportunities.

New chances.

Kevin's phone beeps, and, as he looks down he smiles. The F1 announcement flares across his screen, but it is the message that follows that brings a smile to his lips.

"Their loss. Come and join the future."

Even if he hadn't seen the name, he would have known who it was with just that statement. Another driver who fell to a teams need to change. Another who should've had more to give in this sport.

Marcus.

Of course it could only be Marcus. He's missed him over the last couple of years, and it will be good to see him again. Indycar hasn't faded Marcus' career, if anything it's rejuvenated it.

It's a start.

It's one option of many.

Possibilities await.

Standing and staring out the window momentarily, Kevin takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and slips his phone back into his pocket.

He opens them.

The acceptance is gone, blue fire now burns within.

Whatever comes next, bring it on.


	11. Reward - Dany/Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very mini drabble. I had to after the AlphaTauri emotions in that race. Dany did a great job.

“Dany, I’m so proud of you!” Pierre grinned, running at his teammate and hugging him tightly as he appeared in the depths of the garage after the race. 

“P4 is amazing!”

“Pierre!” Dany grumbled a little, gently pushing the enthusiastic Frenchman of him, as he tried to undo the buckles on his helmet. 

Still smiling, Pierre stepped back momentarily, letting Dany pull of his helmet, balaclava and undo his racesuit. Once he had tied the arms around his waist, Dany ran a hand through his hair as he looked up and Pierre stepped forward, a question visible in his eyes.

“Can I?” Pierre half squealed, and Dany couldn’t help but laugh at his teammate. He would’ve thought after the shit show of a race he’d had, he would be disappointed at least, but the Frenchman was still practically bouncing on his feet. Nervous, excited energy visible to his core. 

“I guess,” Dany shrugged, only to exhale in surprise as several kilograms of small French driver launched at him, throwing his arms tight around Dany’s neck and practically folding himself into him. 

Feeling Pierre grumble into his shoulder after a moment at the lack of response, Dany rolled his eyes and smiled, nudging the side of his neck with his nose as he slipped his hands around’s Pierre waist and tightened them in return. Ever thankful that at least the media cameras never reached this far back. 

Sighing quietly, Dany relaxed, the last of the race tension leaving him as he felt Pierre snuggle even tighter into him, knowing in this moment, at this time, there was no other way he would want to celebrate this. 

“Well done Dany.”

One of Dany’s hands left Pierre’s waist and cupped the back of his head, running his fingers into his hair as he sighed contently. 

This season was a long one, and there was still no guarantee he would be in F1 next year, but today’s result was a bonus, and, as Pierre tilted his head back, and brushed their lips together, Dany knew this was his reward. 


	12. Champions - Lewis/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Seb find each other at the end of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inevitable after today. Enjoy!

It’s only third, but it still feels like a victory. The strategy changes of others had played there part, but he had proved to the world they were not out yet. That he wasn't out yet. That he was still more than what he had recently become.

The task should have been impossible, especially from where they had started. But he had kept it straight and true, and when Charles’ luck had run out, he had taken the opportunity. All his years of experience and knowledge had paid of, and the reward was sweet.

The points were decent, and in the grand scheme of things would not change the enormous gap between him and Charles, but they were a small form of redemption. A way to prove he still has what it takes in this sport. That he can still fight.

But really, this is not their day. For this day truly belongs to one man, and one team alone. His greatest rival, and his closest confidante. The seventh that once seemed impassable, now achieved.

It almost seems insane. He was one of many who never thought he would see his heroes immense record equalled, let alone his total win number broken, but Lewis has done it. And in reality deserves it more than any other driver he has ever known, after Michael.

It is history in the making, and Lewis bear’s it’s weight well.

"Sebastian!"

Turning at the call, Seb was surprised to see the figure walking up behind him. The man of the moment. Lewis.

It felt like a lifetime ago they had both shared podiums, shared this paddock, shared their dreams, but as Lewis comes to stand by him, it feels like déjà vu again. Like it never really ended in the first place.

"Lewis," Seb inclined his head, eyes warm, “I thought you would be with your team.”

“There’s only so much celebrating one can do man,” Lewis shrugged falling into step beside him.

Chuckling Seb continued walking down the paddock; they have to keep up their public personas after all, only to stop at the touch on his arm.

Glancing back, Lewis spoke, "I just wanted to say congratulations Seb, you deserved that result.”

“It’s not me you should be congratulating Lew-” Seb shrugged, “It’s yourself. You’re changing history and it’s remarkable.”

“I didn’t think I could do this,” Lewis spoke quietly after a moment, glancing down, “I never thought it was possible.”

“It is possible Lew, you’ve made it possible.”

Smiling Seb opened his arms and let the older man step into them, tightening his arms around his waist as he felt a sniffle into his shoulder.

Gripping him hard, seeing Lewis’ shoulders begin to lightly tremble with withheld emotion, Sebastian pulled him into the space between the Ferrari motorhomes.

It’s not like they would notice anyway, since they were busy trying to reconcile Charles.

And it is in the silent space between the chaos around them, Seb felt Lewis break. The emotions flooding him at once as his shoulders shook and he clutched onto the Ferrari red of Seb’s suit like a lifeline.

Rubbing his nose against the side of his neck Seb just clutched him tighter and held on.

“You’ve done it Lew,” Seb murmured softly into his ear, “I’m so proud of you.”

Lewis head lifted from his shoulder, and brushing their noses together, Seb pulled him into a soft chaste kiss, Lewis deepening the kiss slightly as Seb brushed the stray tears falling down his cheeks with his thumb.

Pulling away, their foreheads rested together quietly.

“You’ve made history Lew, you should be proud,” Seb whispered against Lewis’ lips.

“You’re wrong Seb.”

Seb met Lewis’ gaze, blue eyes slightly bewildered.

Lewis shakily smiled, curling his hand around Seb’s neck as he pressed close and brushed his lips over Seb’s again, “We’re both champions. We both have.”


	13. Comfort - Antonio, Seb, Charles, Pierre & Dany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio feels a bit sad and insecure about the rumors of Mick replacing him next season. Charles, Pierre, Daniil and Seb comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received this request from the lovely justcallmejuliett:
> 
> **"Hey there! ^^ prompt suggestion for the paddock family: Antonio feels a bit sad and insecure about the rumors of Mick replacing him next season. Charles, Pierre, Daniil and Seb confort him."**
> 
> Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to finish writing this before Antonio's confirmation a couple of weeks back, but I hope you like it anyway and thank you for the idea. This was really enjoyable to write 😊

It takes a while before any of them notice. Not intentionally of course, but Tonio always had that slightly quieter, relaxed personality that meant he could go unnoticed sometimes. Especially within the paddock family group as a whole.

The more dominant personalities tended to shine through, and with it their problems addressed first. And Tonio doesn't blame them for that, especially this time. He doesn't want them to know. It's embarrassing.

They all have their own problems to worry about next year. Neither Pierre, Dany nor even Kimi are confirmed either. They shouldn't have to listen to him worrying about the future of his own seat.

But he does.

He has done since the rumours first started.

He has never felt secure and as the rumours begin to rise, when Mick begins to appear more regularly in the garage and his results don't seem to drastically improve, he fears for his future.

And as time goes on, as the end of season gets nearer, he worries more. But this time it does not go unnoticed.

***************************************

The wind brushed across his shoulders, strands of dark brown hair slipping from his hairband and falling in a curtain around his face as Antonio exited the Alfa motorhome.

Tugging his coat higher he walked down the paddock, lost in thought and looking at a message on his phone, he looked up at the call of his name.

Pierre was waving to him from where he was leaning against Dany's side. Seb and Charles next to them.

Smiling Antonio heading over to them and sat down, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as Seb threw friendly arm of his shoulder.

“You okay?”

Antonio glanced up as Seb looked at him, watching him carefully with those all knowing eyes.

“I guess,” Tonio whispered, feeling his throat tighten at the caring concern visible in Seb’s gaze.

He couldn’t bother any of them with this, it was ridiculous.

It was stupid.

He knew it was inevitable, crying to his friends wouldn’t change that.

It was part of the job, it always has been, and always will be.

You fight to get to the top level of motorsport and then eventually you fall, that’s just how it is. Drivers always come and go like the wind.

But it doesn’t stop the reaction he could feel welling inside of him.

Pain.

Fear.

Anxiety.

“Tonio?” Pierre sat up, seeing the look on his face, moving over and immediately hugging the Italian, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Antonio murmured, trying to pull his hat down over his eyes and tugging his hair free until it shielded his face.

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Dany said bluntly, frowning slightly as he shifted forwards, running a hand down Pierre’s back as he continued holding the Italian.

It was the trigger, and Antonio felt the tears welling up behind his eyes. He knew Dany didn’t mean it in the way it came across, that in his own way the Russian was trying to be supportive.

He knew that.

But the tone was the last straw in the suppressed anxiety he had been feeling for months. The anxiety that had tripled in recent weeks with everything that had happened, coming to the forefront.

Silent tears pooled behind his eyes, and he buried his face in the side of Pierre’s neck, desperately fighting to suppress them.

“Tonio?”

Charles moved from the other side of Seb and crouched down in front of him, resting his hands on his knees. Concerned green orbs meeting tearful brown.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Tonio choked, swallowing heavily and blinking trying to stop the tears.

“This doesn’t look like nothing Antonio,” Seb said softly next to him. Lifting his arm from around his shoulder, until it was carding through his hair soothingly, the freed strands falling over his face like a curtain.

Charles stood at another sniffle from the Italian and hugged him, holding out a spare arm for Pierre as the Frenchman and Monegasque held Antonio between them.

“Talk to us Tonio, what’s the matter?” Pierre murmured in his ear, blue eyes wide with worry.

“I don’t want to leave,” Antonio eventually murmured, so quietly they all strained to hear him.

“Leave?!” Charles exclaimed, “You’re leaving?” Pierre interrupted, frowning as he pulled back slightly.

“Possibly,” Antonio said quietly, glancing down, “I don’t want to go though,” he whispered.

“Antonio, what makes you think you’re leaving?” Seb smiled kindly next to him.

“I don’t understand?” Antonio glanced up, confused, “I’ll have to, I won’t have a seat anymore?”

“What makes you think that?” Dany rumbled.

Glancing back and forth between the four of them, Antonio swiped a hand across he eyes and kept his gaze down, “Well Mick of course. He’s been around so much and with the backing of Ferrari, it’s just a matter of time.”

“Tonio,” Charles and Pierre spoke at the same time, only for Seb to cut across them.

Pulling the Italian out of their embrace, Seb pulled Antonio to his feet and into a gentle hug.

“You don’t need to worry okay, I promise you,” Seb smiled, brushing the last stray tears away with his thumbs.

“You don’t know that,” Antonio half whispered.

“Yes I do, if you think Kimi doesn’t have a say in his teammate you’re wrong. Believe Antonio, because Kimi believes in you.”

Tonio’s eyes misted at Seb’s strong conviction, and Pierre and Charles barricaded him in comforting warmth again. Dany stood up and squeezed his shoulder reassuring, and Seb pulled all of them into his arms for one large hug.

He was scared.

Still so so scared, that Seb was wrong.

But his fear was no longer just terror, and if the worst happened, he would be okay.

He would face it.

With his friends support he could face anything.


	14. Comfort - Part 2 - Kimi,  Antonio/Marcus & Pierre/Dany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus has a surprise for Antonio to show him proud his is off him for retaining the Alfa seat, but like always it doesn't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I turned 31 today I decided to upload three pieces of writing, I've had nearly completed for a while. This follows on from the previously chapter comfort. Hope you enjoy!

Marcus draped his arm over Antonio’s shoulder as they walked into the restaurant, following the waiter as he lead them down to their table. Glancing at the Italian, he smiled softly and kissed the side of his head. Antonio eye’s were alight with excitement and it was great to see after the last tough few weeks.

He couldn’t be more thankful that Antonio’s friends had been there looking out for the Italian, when he had been unable to be due to Indycar duties.

Especially Kimi.

Antonio had told him of the conversation he had with him after all. The conversation that had helped to ease the fear coursing through him ....

****************************************

Walking out of the bathroom, combing his hair with a brush, Antonio started slightly at a swift knock on his door.

Placing the brush on the side, he moved to the door. Opening it, he was surprised as to who was on the other side.

“Kimi?”

“Antonio, Can I come in?” Kimi nodded in greeting, an uncharacteristically soft look in his eyes as he met the confused Italian’s gaze.

“Sure?”

Antonio stepped aside and closed the door after him. Turning around he gasped slightly as Kimi pulled him into a gentle hug.

“Seb told me earlier,” he murmured quietly in his ear. “You don’t need to worry okay.”

“Kimi-”

Kimi pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head.

“It’s already sorted,” the Finn rumbled, “Afraid you’re stuck with me for another year after all.”

“But-”

“No but’s.”

“But,” Antonio glanced down nervously.

Huffing slightly Kimi hugged the Italian again, his spare hand lightly running his fingers through the Italian’s hair, knowing how much it soothed him.

“Why are you doubting?”

“Because-” Antonio whispered, his gaze falling to the floor, “I’m not enough.”

“You are.” Kimi chastised, You are more than enough, and always will be.”

****************************************

Kimi had cornered him earlier the minute he had walked back in the Alfa headquarters. For a moment, Marcus had genuinely been terrified when the silent Finn had appeared in front of him.

For all Kimi was quiet, he was usually fairly easy to get along with and approachable, but the silent piercing look Kimi had been giving him, was anything but.

“Kimi?” Marcus smiled nervously as the Finn crossed his arms.

“What are your plans with Antonio?”

“Sorry?” Marcus frowned at the question, momentarily confused. Kimi had known they had been dating for months, ever since they had got to know each other over the last couple of years of Marcus being the official reserve driver.

“I meant for your date tonight?” Kimi gruffly spoke, “He deserves to be treated after everything.”

Marcus relaxed slightly, he knew what he meant.

“You mean his worry over being dropped?”

“What else?” Kimi answered.

Smiling Marcus stepped forwards showing Kimi his phone and the details of the reservations he had booked for the day.

Antonio deserved to be spoilt.

He always would.

And as long as Marcus was around, he would treat him whenever the opportunity arose.

****************************************

“Pierre? Dany?”

It was Antonio’s voice that pulled Marcus out of his musing and as he looked up, he couldn’t help but laugh.

Marcus had planned this after he had found out about Tonio being comforted over his fear of being replaced at Alfa. He had heard Antonio repeatedly talk about this restaurant and just how good the Italian food was (and coming from an Italian that was definitely a compliment), and had known he had to bring him here. He deserved to be taken out on a date as soon as he could, to show him how loved he is.

As always though, it never turns out simple.

Meeting Dany's amused gaze across the room he smiled, only he and Dany, could somehow book the same restaurant at the same time for Antonio and Pierre.

“I guess it’s a double date then,” Dany chuckled, as Pierre stepped forwards and greeted Antonio with a hug, leaning up to kiss Marcus’ cheek afterwards.

Marcus smiled as Antonio glanced back at him, nuzzling the side of his neck, “Seems like it.”

Following the waiter to the new table set up for them, Marcus laughed quietly, this may not have been the plan for the evening, but as long as Antonio was happy it didn’t matter.

The box in his top pocket felt heavier than earlier that’s for sure. But it could wait. He knew how to be patient.

The right time would come soon enough after all.


	15. When The Curtain Falls - Romain & Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always a reason for everything Kevin does Romain has learnt. Even something as simple as a number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I turned 31 today I decided to upload three pieces of writing, I've had nearly completed for a while. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is just a concept. I'm aware the eight idea doesn't fully work timewise with Romain's hospital timeline.

The end of the season must always come. No matter what. They know this. They have always known this.

It doesn’t make it any easier though.

And it never will, especially as neither of them will be returning. Even 1000’s of miles apart, it cannot change the sting of pain that burns through him.

It is over.

It is done.

But it feels like it shouldn’t have ended this way.

Even Kevin’s on track celebration’s had been seen as a dismissive by the media. The doughnuts seen as trivial in comparison to Mercedes’ celebrations.

But not to him.

Not to Romain.

He had counted them.

Every, single one.

When he had followed Kevin’s onboard and seen him pull over. Followed the car as it spun, once, twice, over and over again until he had stopped. And the number he had stopped on.

Eight.

And when he calls Kevin after the race, and meet’s the blue orbs of his friend. His family. He knows exactly why there were eight.

He has always been seen as unapproachable. Another Kimi in the paddock. Another loner. But Kevin is easy to read if you look hard enough.

The quiet pride in Kevin’s eyes says it all.

It says enough.

It says what words cannot yet express.

There were eight. He hadn’t miscounted.

Eight doughnuts.

Eight spins of the wheel.

Eight lines carved into the tarmac even if only temporarily.

“You did eight?,” Romain smiles.

“I was always going to,” Kevin grins, eyes alight despite the darkness of the hour.

“We are eight. Eight is you, eight is us.”

“How is eight you?” Romain chuckled.

“Simple,” Kevin grinned, “Because eight is the total number of years we’ve both worked together, four apiece. Eight is your number main, that one's for you, and eight represents Haas.”

“How do you figure that?” Romain grinned.

Kevin’s face turned serious, “Because eight was always the target for races, the championship target, the one we never could achieve.”

“That doesn’t mean we’ve failed Kev,” Romain murmured.

“Of course not,” the Dane grinned, “Eight is just our legacy that’s all, and always will be. Its just time to bring on the future!”

“Definitely,” Romain smiled as Kevin began to talk about the new IMSA season. Ending this way with Haas was just like closing a chapter, but there was one part of the book he would be taking with him, and it was this. The friendly banter and fierce friendship of a certain anti-social Dane. The same Dane that had been with him when he had woken up eight hours after the crash in the hospital. The same Dane he had later learnt had gone there straight after the race. 

Romain has had many teammates in F1, but of all them Kevin is his favourite. Eight will always be the link between them.

And hopefully, one day in the future, they can race together once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> **Any future drabbles/ideas/pairings you want to see, just drop me an ‘ask’ 🙂**


End file.
